¡Practiquemos!
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Nanoha no sabe como besar... ¡Pero esta a lado de Fate-chan así que no hay problema! One-Shot NanoFate ¡Feliz año nuevo!


**Y aquí vengo yo con mis tan conocidos one-shot de año nuevo, asi como en navidad xD primero que nada, esta historia no e pertenece, es solo una traducción al español realizada por mi del FF de royalbluexorcistlee Let's practice! Pero ustedes tranquilos, que lo que queda del día y mañana (y pasado) si mis padres no me arrancan el computador andré bastante activa. Sin más disfruten ustedes también.**

 **MSLN no me pertenece y este fic tampoco, le pertenece a royalbluexorcistlee.**

* * *

—Nanoha… Te quiero mucho— _¿Estoy soñando?_ —Por favor… ¿Me otorgarías la oportunidad de salir contigo? —el sol poniente iluminó la cara de mi enamorado… _Definitivamente ahora tengo que estar soñando…_ Que todo esto pase justo en la azotea de mi colegio… _Yo realmente tengo que estar soñando._

— ¿Nanoha? — _Mi crush de tanto se me acaba de confesar y ahora está esperando por mi respuesta… ¿Qué se supone que estoy esperando? ¡Debería contestarle de una vez!_

—Y-Yuuno… yo…—El chico enfrente de mi cerró todo espacio entre nosotros e inclinó su cara hacia mí—Y-Yo…— _¡¿Acaso él está tratando de besarme?! ¡¿Esto es real?! ¡Pero si no me he besado con alguien en la vida!_ —Y-Yuuno…— _¡Un momento! ¡¿Y si lo decepciono porque no sé cómo besar?! ¿Qué pasaría si lo deja conmigo gracias a eso? ¡Alto!_ Cada vez se inclinaba más hacia mí al momento de que mi mente volaba a una velocidad imparable y ya no era capaz de procesar nada de manera correcta— ¡Yuuno lo siento!

Dicho esto empujé a mi crush a una distancia bastante decente de mí.

 _Idiota._

—L-Lo siento… pero, ¿podrías darme un momento para responderte? —Espeté mirando el suelo por la vergüenza—Un par d días si lo deseas pero por favor, no me hagas responderte ahora.

Levanté la mirada para observar la cara de disgusto de Yuuno, pero no obstante me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—De acuerdo, ¿podrías darme la respuesta dentro de cinco días? — _¿Cinco días? Hoy es lunes… así que eso sería el sábado ¿verdad?_

—Uhmm, seguro—asentí inmediatamente.

—Realmente te quiero, Nanoha… considera eso.

Con una última mirada dejé el lugar con solo una cosa en mente:

¡DEJÉ QUE MI SUEÑO SE DESLIZARA CUAL AGUA EN PENDIENTE!

 **¡Practiquemos!**

—Hey Fate-chan… ¿Podrías venir? Por favor—murmure contra mi teléfono recostada boca-abajo en mi cama. La persona del otro lado de la línea acepto venir sin ningún tipo de queja. _Posiblemente escuchó lo implacable de mi voz…_

Colgué e teléfono a mi lado y me acurruqué aún más en mi cama _¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Llevo soñando con esa escena desde la escuela primaria y ahora en primer año de bachillerato cuando realmente se cumple… ¿Por qué lo deje pasar?_

Y por supuesto que yo ya me sabía la respuesta.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Debería tener conocimiento acerca de besar!

— ¿Qué? —Fate-chan pregunto apareciendo repentinamente en mi pieza, y al parecer sin tocar la puerta.

—Qué rápido llegaste—dije con la cara estoica mientras me sentaba en la cama. La rubia, que ademas era una amiga de la infancia, _mi mejor amiga,_ encarnó la ceja mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Bueno vivo enfrente ¿Qué esperabas? —terminó de entrar y sentarse en mi cama de manera casual—Ahora, ¿De qué diablos hablabas acerca de besar?

Despues de señalar eso toda mi cara se puso ta roja como tomate maduro

—Uhmm… sobre eso

Despues de narrarle lo sucedido en la azotea del colegio durante diez minutos, Fate-chan se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y se sentó a mi lado.

—Así que básicamente, ¿lo que queres es aprender a besar? —Me pregunto con una cara seria, la cual no le había visto nunca. Asentí al instante de manera vacilante y fue entonces, cuando sin previo aviso fui acorralada por la rubia con la que momentos antes platicaba.

— ¿F-Fate-chan? —Pregunté bastante desconcertada.

— ¿Sabes? Yo se bastante a fondo acerca de eso de besar—murmuro inclinándose hacia mi cara hasta el punto de que casi podía sentir su respiración en mis cloradas mejillas—Si quieres… Yo podría enseñarte un par de cosas.

Procesando lo que acababa de oír, podría sentir que vapor saldría de mi cabeza, literalmente. _¿Q-Qué? ¿Escuché bien?_ —U-Uhmm Fate-chan… ¿Qué has dicho? —Respondiendo a mi pregunta Fate-chan se acercó, mucho más a mi rostro.

—Dije que podría enseñarte a besar, Nanoha— _¡Suena como si no fuera gran cosa para ella!_ —Claro, solo si lo deseas… Y no te preocupes, mis lecciones son gratis, solo quiero que tú y el niñito hurón estén juntos.

—Fate-chan…—murmuré mirándola a los ojos por determinado tiempo… _Fate-chan es mi mejor amiga en el mundo entero y el solo pensar que compartiríamos un beso… dejando de lado que ambas somos chicas… Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Pero si tengo que practicar con alguien, no me puedo imaginar a otra persona_ — ¿Has besado a alguien antes?

Se quedó quieta y callada un momento para despues asentir mientras me sonreía de nuevo—Es por eso que me podrías llamar una experta—regresó a su posición de antes, sentada en mi cama— ¿Entonces aceptas?

No le respondí inmediatamente, solo le miré _¿Se había besado con alguien antes? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? No parece que ella esté bromeando._ I mirada siguió en Fate-chan por otros dos minutos en los que me decidía si aceptar o no. _Si tuviera que escoger a alguien para practicar…_ finalmente, en respuesta asentí con mi cabeza señalando el "si". Ella me sonrío como mi rubia usual dejando la cama y marchando a la puerta.

—Comenzaremos a practicar mañana en la azotea durante la hora del almuerzo—dijo en manera de "adiós" mientras me hundía cada vez más profundo en mi cama. No podía creer que había aceptado

—Uhhh… De verdad, ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?

 **¡Practiquemos!**

 **6:30 am en la mañana**

—Ahh… No he dormido absolutamente nada—me quejé mientras me cepillaba los dientes de manera bastante perezosa y tomar mi Bentô—Todo es culpa de esas cosas acerca de besar…

— ¡Nanoha vas tarde al colegio! —Me gritó mi madre desde la cocina y yo sinceramente me estoy planteando el ir o no ir— ¡Nanoha!

— ¡Ya voy mamá! —grité de vuelta saliendo de casa lo más rápido que podía _Me pregunto cómo irán las cosas ahora._

 **9:00am Clase de filosofía.**

— ¿Cómo saber que todo es real y no solo un sueño? Hay veces en las que los sueños parecen tan reales que no alcanzamos a distinguirlos de la realidad… entonces ¿Cómo saber que no estas soñando del todo? —La maestra Shamal nos pregunto acerca de la teoría de Descartes. Yo estaba sentada en el tercer asiento de la fila de la ventana por la cual veía al equipo de baseball practicando para el torneo que se avecinaba— ¿Cómo saben ustedes que lo que los rodea es real y no una ilusión? — _¿Una ilusión, eh?_ Miré a la persona a mi lado, solo pude ver a una rubia demasiado enfocada en la lectura. _¿Y si todo lo que dijo la tarde pasada fue cosa de mi imaginación?_ Como si sintiera mi mirada, se giró hacia mí y me sonrío sin razón aparente.

 _¿Realmente vamos a hacerlo?_

 **10:00am Hora del almuerzo.**

—Finalmente es la hora del almuerzo, pero no puedo ver a Fate-chan por ninguna parte—murmuré rotando mis ojos por lo vacío del aula _¿Tal vez ella se arrepintió?_ Pero aun teniendo esa posibilidad en mente mis pies me llevaron hasta la azotea. Al abrir a puerta la vi sentada comiendo su almuerzo pacíficamente sentada en el suelo.

—Vaya… Pensé que ya no ibas a venir—dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonriendo en el proceso— ¿Estás lista? —Me sonrojé. Me sonrojé tanto que de seguro tengo el color de sus ojos ahora. Asentí lentamente mientras caminaba para estar más cerca de ella al momento en el que ella se puso de pie.

—Quiero una respuesta clara Nanoha—pidió pero ahora con un tono extremadamente firme mientras sostenía mi mano contra la pared. Pase saliva ante mi corazón que latía mucho más rápido de lo usual tratando de imaginar la cara de Yuuno y su cara decepcionada.

—Estoy lista—respondí de vuelta lo más seria que pude. La rubia enfrente mío se inclinó cada vez más cerca de mí.

—En ese caso… Lo haré a mi manera—su sonrisa maliciosa no la abandonó mientras su aliento chocaba con el mío—Estoy segura que cuando todo esto acabe te darás cuenta de algo, Nanoha—y con eso mi primer beso fue robado por mi mejor amiga.

 **¡Practiquemos!**

 **7:30pm, Casa Takamachi [Habitación de Nanoha]**

 _¡No puedo creerlo, realmente me besé con mi mejor amiga!_ Cerré mis ojos mientras mi mente recordaba mi primer beso obtenido esta mañana.

Fue tan suave, dulce y apasionado… Los labios de Fate-chan mandaron escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo y de alguna manera… un calor desconocido. ¿De verdad el besar es tan bueno? Fate-chan me empujaba cada vez más contra la pared mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, y no importa cuanto lo niegue, _yo realmente quería más_. Quería más de ella, pero ese deseo se fue cuando ella se retiró _._

— _La campana acaba de sonar—susurró contra mi regresando sus manos a los costados y yo simplemente no podía procesar sus palabras —Supongo que no la escuchaste ¿no es así? —se burló y una vez más me sonrojé. Ligeramente me golpeó la frente mientras abría la puerta_ —Continuaremos mañana, así que está prohibido faltar ¿de acuerdo?

 _Asentí torpemente mientras mi mirada seguía su caminar… Creo que… he aprendido un montón justo ahora._

 **Miércoles 10:00am (Hora del almuerzo)**

Tan pronto como la campana sonó, señalando la hora del almuerzo inmediatamente emprendí carrera a la azotea bastante emocionada y siguiendo sin saber el motivo por tal sentimiento mi corazón de nuevo latía más rápido de lo normal y una pequeña sonrisa que no podía ocultarse se pintaba en mi rostro. Lentamente abrí la puerta tan pronto como arribé el lugar y fue ahí donde la rubia que tenía por mejor amiga me esperaba paciente.

Ella caminó hacía mi de nuevo con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Lista para tu siguiente lección, Nanoha? —Preguntó Fate-chan al momento que me acorralaba de nuevo contra la pared entre sus brazos. Un poco sonrojada asentí mirando directamente a sus ojos mientras cada vez se acercaba más… volvimos a compartir otro beso en aquella azotea, y solo fuimos ella y yo.

Despues de un momento de completa dulzura sentí algo empujando tratando de entrar en mi boca _¿E-Es esto la lengua de Fate-chan? ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?_ Presa del pánico Fate-chan me rodeó con su brazo presionándome contra ella. Al parecer debía aceptar así que abrí mi boca y di paso a su lengua. Tan pronto como lo hice su lengua acariciaba mi boca gentilmente. _F-Fate_ un sonido comenzó a salir de mi boca, es demasiado vergonzoso pero no puedo evitarlo, más bien dicho, no puedo controlarlo.

Antes de que termináramos sin aliento fue Fate-chan quien se separó mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente.

—No está bien—murmuró ¿no está bien? La miré en estado de shock—Necesitas abrir un poco más la boca Nanoha—me miró y sonrío _¡¿Qué?!_ —Y por favor responde al beso ¿de acuerdo? —pidió y mi cara debe de estar completamente roja de la vergüenza—No te avergüences, tranquila, todo está bien—me volvió a sonreír acercándose a mi cara de nuevo—Seré mucho más dulce, de una vez te lo digo.

Y así… fue como compartimos otro beso, esta vez yo le respondía sumergiendo nuestras lenguas en una perfecta danza siguiendo su rítmica, ella no mentía, fue de alguna manera más lento, suave y dulce. Continuamos hasta que sonó la campana anunciando el final del almuerzo a todo el colegio.

 **7:30pm, Casa Takamachi [Habitación de Nanoha]**

 _My corazón continua latiendo demasiado rápido, mucho más cuando recuerdo la escena…_

—Fate-chan es una buena profesora…—murmuré para nadie más que yo mirando el blanco techo de mi pieza acostada de espalda sobre mi cama aun en el séptimo cielo—Me pregunto qué me enseñará mañana…—me giré abrazando mi almohada rosa cada vez más cerca de mí. _¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de…? ¡¿En qué carajo estoy pensando?!_ Me senté de manera abrupta en mi cama— ¡Estoy haciendo esto por Yuuno! ¡No debo de olvidarlo!

— ¡Nanoha! —mi madre gritó desde la cocina después de escuchar lo acababa de gritar— ¡No grites que te gusta alguien tan de repente! ¡Estoy preparando la cena, ten consciencia!

— ¡Perdón Mamá! —respondí de vuelta algo avergonzada de que mi madre escuchara eso _si quiera no grité que me beso con Fate-chan,_ me acosté de nuevo abrazando mi almohada. A pesar de que sé que esto lo hago por Yuuno yo no puedo dejar de…

—Ya veremos mañana…

 **Jueves, 8:00am [Clase de comunicación]**

—La comunicación no verbal es, actualmente, más confiable que la comunicación verbal—Dijo la maestra Lindy mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, cosa qe no debería hacer—Por ejemplo… Un beso es más fiable que decir un "Te amo" ¿cierto?

Mis compañeros de clase asintieron mientras reían mirando a sus amores aunque la gran mayoría se giraba a ver a Fate-chan _tan popular como siempre por lo que veo_ fruncí el ceño mirándola a ella también, ese ejemplo no se podría aplicar a nosotras, aunque… solo estamos haciendo eso por…

— ¡Eso es todo por hoy! Asegúrense de hacer sus tareas ¿Okay? —dijo la maestra Lindy mientras dejaba la habitación con sus papelas—Fate-chan ¡no te olvides de la salsa! —ahora sí, se ha ido.

—Nanoha ¿Queres ir a la cafetería? —pregunto Alisa mientras caminaba a lado de mí. Me gire a verla con una pregunta en la mirada.

— ¿No tenemos Filosofía después de esto? —pregunté por fin. Mi amiga sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

—Shamal-Sensei pescó un resfriado así que no vendrá con nosotros hoy—su sonrisa casi llego hasta sus oídos—Por eso levántate y vamos a la cafetería—sin acordar realmente conmigo Alisa me arrastró fuera del aula en un segundo.

 **9:50am, Pasillo del segundo.**

— ¡De verdad que la comida estaba asombrosa! —exclamó Alisa mientras caminábamos de vuelta al salón de clase— ¡Mi barriga está contenta!

—La hora del almuerzo está por comenzar ¿Lo sabes verdad? —Suspiré mientras seguía de cerca a mi amiga—te apuesto a que te dará hambre de…—me detuve al ver como Alisa repentinamente terminó de caminar— ¿Qué sucede Alisa-chan?

— ¿Esa no es Fate? —Preguntó señalando con su dedo índice a mi mejor amiga—Ella es realmente popular ¿eh?

Miré lo que apuntaba y pude ver que estaba siendo acosada por a Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil… _No creo que estuviera siendo realmente acosada pero se veía forzada a ser como una alcancía a la que le intentas meter una moneda cuando ya no hay espacio._

—Incluso le gusta a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil—murmuró Alisa detrás de mí mirándolas divertida pero yo no. No entiendo el por qué pero no podía continuar viéndolas más tiempo, mi corazón se sentía pesado por alguna razón y me costaba respirar _¿Por qué?_

— ¡Hey Fate-chan! —Escuché a la presidenta llamarla de manera juguetona—Déjame besarte ¿Por favor?

 _Me congelé._

— ¿Q-Qué? — _MÍ_ Fate-chan respondió alejando lo más que podía su cara apoyando su brazo en el hombro de la presidenta— ¡H-Hayate! ¡¿Qué cosas decís?! — _Se está sonrojando_ — ¡No jueges con eso! — _¿Por qué esta escena me duele?_ — ¡Aléjate de mí por favooooooooor!

— ¿Nanoha? —oí a Alisa llamarme pero no me sentía capaz de responderle. _No puedo con esto_. Corí tan lejos de la escena como mis pies me dejaron y palidecía cuando vi a donde llegue…

A la azotea.

 _Estoy aquí de nuevo…_

— ¿Nanoha? —Esa voz—te vi en el pasillo, ¿Por qué co-?

Sabiendo a la perfección de quien es esa voz me acerqué a ella inclinándola a mi altura y sellé sus palabras con mis labios. Mi beso fue algo rudo y estoy segura de que le tomó por sorpresa, será algo realmente egoísta pero yo quería que me mirara a mí. SOLO a mí.

Batallé contra su lengua como si estuviera comiendo de ella, haciendo el beso cada vez más y más profundo, está algo claro quien está siendo la dominada en esta ocasión, no quiero detenerme pero mi aliento no da para más, así que la aparté, ambas recuperamos el aliento, sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo en un maratón a toda velocidad.

—Na-Nanoha…—Fate-chan murmuró para sí misma, pero aun así lo escuché— ¿P-Porque fue eso? —tan pronto como ella me lo preguntó reaccioné y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer… la vergüenza entro en mí y de nuevo salí huyendo de la escena.

 **7:30pm, Casa Takamachi [Habitación de Nanoha]**

— ¿Por qué hice eso? —Murmuré para mí, algo deprimida y con la cara enterrada en mi almohada—De seguro ahora Fate-chan ha de pensar que soy rara—suspiré. Se supone que ella me enseña ¿entonces porque hice lo que hice?

Me enrolé en la cama mientras recordaba la cara de cierta rubia. ¿Desde cuándo me importaban las Fans de Fate-chan? ¿Desde cuándo me irrita que liguen con ella? ¿Desde cuándo… quiero que ella me mire solo a mí?

— ¡No lo soportoooooooooo! —grité sin importarme si mi madre me oía o no— ¡¿Desde cuándo pienso así?! —me enrolé de nuevo en la cama abrazando a almohada cada vez más fuerte. _Me siento tan frustrada… Ya ni siquiera sé porque sigo practicando con ella como besar…_

Por Yuuno

 _¡Cierto! Es por Yuuno… sigue siendo por él ¿verdad? Yo estoy continuando porque no quiero que él se decepciones ¿verdad?_ Casi salí colando de la cama cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

— ¿Aló? —pregunté con miedo pues no miré quien era. Escuchando la voz del otro lado de la línea concluí que era él— ¿Cómo estás Yuuno? —pregunté de nuevo tratando de que mi voz no dijera que realmente no importaba nada de lo que dijera en este momento.

—Yo solo quería… recordarte lo de mi confesión—dijo un poco dudoso. Podía sentir gracias a su voz a que estaba avergonzado—Es sábado en la tarde, en la azotea, por favor dame tu respuesta, Nanoha.

Asentí aunque sabía que no me podía ver—S-Sí, por supuesto Yuuno—después de un momento de silencio respondió con un "Gracias" y corté la llamada. Suspiré de nuevo cubriendo mi cara con una manta. Me pregunto porque quiere mi respuesta con tanta prisa, aunque incluso sin una razón debo de responderle.

—Mañana es Viernes… mi última práctica con Fate-chan—apagué las luces de mi pieza y me cubrí con la manta, me estaba congelando—Espero que se presente mañana.

 **Viernes, 10:15am (Hora del almuerzo)**

—Ella está tarde—murmuré para mi sentada en el piso abrazando mis rodillas completamente sola en la azotea—O es que ella realmente no piensa venir—Enterré mi cabeza en el espacio entre mis rodillas y mi pecho y suspiré—Lo sabía, ahora piensa que soy rara por hacer eso.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, realmente deseo que venga, aún sigo esperando por ella.

—Me pregunto cómo es que Fate-chan sabe mucho acerca de besar—murmuré de nuevo sin moverme de mi posición—Ella dice que ya se había besado con gente con anterioridad… Realmente me pregunto quién es… y saber porque mi corazón duele…—estaba a punto de levantarme e irme asumiendo que Fate-chan no vendría pero la puerta se abrió revelando a la susodicha, jadeando.

— ¡Lo siento, estoy muy, muy tarde! —dijo mientras recuperaba el aire, la miré sin creerme que había venido—H-Hey Nanoha ¿estás bien? —pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y asentí tratando de calmarme. Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de mí— ¿Estabas por levantarte? —se dio cuenta. Asentí tratando de no mirarla a los ojos pero ella se dio cuenta y se sentó frente a mí aprisionándome entre sus brazos— ¿Pensaste que ya no vendría cierto? —me sonrojó el hecho de que estuviera correcto lo que dijo al cien por ciento. Asentí de nuevo alcanzando el dobladillo de sus mangas.

— ¿Por qué viniste? —pregunté sin mirarla del todo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? —Respondió curiosa—Es nuestro último día de práctica—me temblaron las cejas mientras seguía mirando el suelo con mis mejillas infladas un poco porque yo no podía creer que ella podía estar haciéndose la tonta o nunca se preocupó de lo que hice ayer. Como respondiendo a mí pregunta la de ojos borgoña tomo de mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarla—Ayer planeaba enseñarte a cómo enfrentarte al beso de prisa… pero supongo que ya lo comprendes a la perfección teniendo en cuenta lo que me hiciste ayer—me sonrojé. Toda la cara me podía explotar en ese momento y en lugar de decir "Lo siento, era una broma" mi mejor amiga solo procedió a reír con bastante fuerza—Así que entendido eso—dijo con malicia en su vos y se inclinó a mi altura conectando nuestras miradas _su dulce respiración tomaba todo rastro de mi consciencia, de nuevo…_ —Te enseñaré a como besar durante mucho tiempo… tanto que primero se ocultara el sol en el horizonte.

 **¡Practiquemos!**

El sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte pero nosotras seguíamos besándonos una a la otra sin importarnos nada más. Nuestra posición no había cambiado a excepción del factor de que yo había rodeado su cuello con mis brazos jugando con su cabello. Podía sentir el sudor en mi cuerpo causado por un calor desconocido. Si el tiempo pudiera detenerse ahora mismo me gustaría tener a Fate-chan justo como ahora… para siempre… _Si tan solo estos besos fueran verdaderos._

— ¿N-Nanoha? —Escuché a Fate-chan preocupada cuando detuve nuestro beso abruptamente— ¿P-Porque lloras? — _¿Estoy llorando?_ Toqué mis mejillas, y era cierto, estaba llorando— ¿Estás bien? Posiblemente lo llevé demasiado lejos, lo siento—La rubia se veía tan alterada como un niño. Acabe riendo con su reacción y la abracé fuertemente entre mis brazos negando con la cabeza sobre su pecho señalando que ella no hizo nada mal… correspondió a mi abrazo incluso con más fuerza que yo y sentía la sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Esto es solo cosa mía… porque no puedo imaginarme haciendo esto con otra persona que no seas tú, Fate-chan_

 **Sábado, 4:30pm [Azotea del colegio]**

—Está bien… no tienes nada que temer… Solo tienes que decirle cómo te sientes Nanoha—La locura la llegó a mí, incluso hablo sola. Me animé a mí misma en el último escalón antes de abrir la puerta. Golpee mis mejillas con mis manos dos veces y luego inhalé el suficiente aire y exhale: — ¡Puedo hacer esto!

Finalmente abriendo la puerta pude ver al chico que se me confesó hace cinco días y la razón por la cual comencé a practicar como besar con Fate-chan. Me sonrió e inmediatamente le correspondí mientras me acercaba.

—Gracias por venir Nanoha—dijo mientras se plantaba frente a él. _Necesito decírselo lo más caro posible._

—Yuuno… mi respuesta a tu confesión…—dije mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, lo vi tragar saliva y me regreso a ver. _Me gasté toda la noche como decirle…_ —Yo…—dudé al último segundo e instintivamente yo igualmente tragué saliva—Lo siento Yuuno.

Él no se movió, solamente me miró. Incliné un poco mi cabeza para demostrar que realmente me estoy disculpando.

—Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte, eres una gran persona y sé que mereces algo mejor que yo.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto de una manera en la que no parecía una pregunta en absoluto— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Nanoha? —Agregó y yo trataba de no mirarlo—Estoy seguro de que te sentías igual el día que me confesé entonces ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué cambiaste tan de repente?! —espetó mientras tomaba de mi mano y me acercaba a él.

—Y-Yuuno

—Le pregunté a tus amigos lo que sentías por mí, incluso tu mejor amiga me dijo que te gustaba desde la escuela primera, ¿entonces por qué? —Contrajo las cejas— ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Una manera de ver cómo soy? ¡Respóndeme Nanoha! —Temblé un poco ante el grito de Yuuno y el apretaba más el agarre en mí.

—Yuuno… Lo siento mucho pero por favor suel…

— ¡Tal vez solo es confusión repentina! —Yuuno parecía aliviado de su propia convicción—Lo siento por apresurarte por una respuesta Nanoha, pero podrís decirme una respuesta un poco más…—Se acercaba a mí. Es una lástima, nunca imagine esta escena, ni siquiera en mis sueños, en el pasado sin duda me hubiera gustado esto pero en el presente es más que cien por ciento segura mi respuesta.

Me incliné de nuevo de la cabeza de Yuuno y repetí esas palabras que odiaba decir—Lo siento, Yuuno. Pero esa es mí respuesta—antes de que pudiera mirar hacia él y finalmente dejarlo el me dio un abrazo y susurró algo contra mi oído:

—No voy a aceptar esa respuesta.

Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron y entonces él me miró. —Tal vez si yo te beso tus sentimientos van a volver—dijo mientras se inclinaba más cerca de mi cara. La imagen de cierta rubia acudió inmediatamente a mi mente haciendo que intentara con tas mis fuerzas empujar a Yuuno fuera de mi alcance.

—Yuuno, no por favor—supliqué tratando de alejarlo pero era imposible, me empujó contra la pared con mis manos contra la pared restringiendo mis movimientos—No lo hagas, por favor, Yuuno—repetí con pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos pero él no me escuchó e ignoró mis lágrimas.

Solo nos queda una pulgada de distancia y sé que lo hará.

—F-Fate-chan

.

.

— ¿Me llamaste? —escuché la vos de la rubia que estuve esperando todo el tiempo. Levanté mi mirada y la pude per sosteniendo a Yuuno por el collar que estaba usando por la mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha sostenía su teléfono—Lo decía literalmente, ¿Me llamaste? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

La miré un largo tiempo en el que ella comenzó a reír cayendo en la ironía de su broma ridícula. No puedo creer lo increíblemente buena que es en eso de llegar a tiempo.

—Hey Fate—Dijo Yuuno con el tono de voz muerto mientras quitaba la mano de Fate-chan de su collar— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Fate-chan solo sonrío mientras mostraba la pantalla del celular que estaba sosteniendo.

—Ya lo dije, Nanoha me llamó, eso es todo—Su sonrisa se plasmaba en todo su rostro—pero ahora que lo pienso podría preguntarte lo mismo—sus cejas se mantuvieron rectas y firmes para despues pasear su mirada sobre mí— ¿Qué se supone que haces forzando los sentimientos de alguien?

—Eso no te concierne, Fate—Respondió Yuuno con la voz de glaciar a Fate-chan—Así que por favor quítate de en medio—pero realmente no se veía que Fate-chan tuviera esa intención.

—Ya vete de aquí Yuuno, de caso contrario perderás tu vuelo—Fate-chan no se movió de su posición _¿vuelo?_ — ¿Vas a estudiar en el extranjero verdad? Solo tienes que ir ahora a menos que antes quieras mandarme al hospital, que de una vez de notifico, no podrás.

— ¿te vas a estudiar al extranjero? —repetí solo para estar segura de que escuche bien.

—Eso es correcto Nanoha, comenzaré con mis estudios mañana, es por eso que quería tu respuesta ahora, antes de irme para saber si hacerlo o no…—dijo Yuuno con una cara apagada—Pero creo que no hay mucho que decir.

—Lo siento…—me disculpe con él, no sé qué puedo decir—Aprecio tus sentimientos, de verdad, es cierto que me gustabas desde hace un tiempo pero sucedieron muchas cosas y caí enamorada de alguien que no esperaba jamás en la vida.

—Ya veo—murmuró Yuuno mientras me miraba un poco decepcionado pero ahora con una sonrisa dolida—Supongo que realmente siempre amaste a esa persona para que se haya sido tan repentino—extendió uno de sus brazos y se despidió— ¡Nos vemos en el futuro!

Asentí con la cabeza aunque sabía que no me vería y le di un adiós. Tan pronto como Yuuno se fue y cerró la puerta le di un codazo a la rubia a lado mío.

—Debiste decirle adiós también idiota—le dije pero ella solo me miro en respuesta, _cual niño_ —De todas maneras, gracias por salvarme, Fate-chan—me giré hacia ella y le sonreí.

—No hay problema—me sonrió de vuelta tomando de mi mano—pero dime, ¿Quién es esa persona de la que no esperaste enamorarte? —preguntó arqueando las cejas en confusión.

—Realmente eres una idiota ¿verdad Fate-chan? —dije sin creer que no lo entendiera a pesar de que esa el hecho de que nos estuvimos besando cinco días seguidos. Ya debería darse cuenta a estas alturas. Pero la de ojos rojos siguió con su mirada de "No-entiendo-ni-un-carajo" y es por eso que las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza no me faltan, pero en lugar de eso me pare de puntas y le di un suave y corto beso en los labios. Cuando me separé pude ver su reacción.

Por fin esta rubia densa se dio cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

— ¿Entonces soy yo? —preguntó en estado de Shock. Asentí y le sonreí y pude ver entonces un inusual sonrojo en su cara, fue bello por un momento—Bueno, supongo que entonces que plan fue un éxito.

— ¿Plan? —pregunté a lo que había dicho.

—Yeap, mi plan para que te enamorarás de mí— _me congelé_ —Desde el principio esto fue un plan para que me amarás porque yo… he estado enamorada de ti desde hace años Nanoha—dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos para después desviar la mirada.

—F-Fate-chan

—Te amo, Takamachi Nanoha—dijo con una voz completamente seria, una que nunca creí posible—Por favor sal conmigo—ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, acepte de inmediato mientras la abrazaba.

—Solo tengo una pregunta Fate-chan—dije recordando la pregunta que tenía desde que empezó este embrollo—Dijiste que te habías besado con alguien ¿Con quién? —espere a ver su expresión, asi que me separé un poco de ella solo para ver a una sonriente rubia delante de mí.

—Eso fue una pequeña mentira blanca—respondió simple.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces de dónde…?

—Los Manga y los Doujinshis son suficientes ¿sabías? —respondió con un guiño. _Seriamente debes de ser una clase de genio para actuar así en base a eso_ —Como sea, no importa que tanto paso porque ahora finalmente me amas—me sonrió, y esa fue su mejor sonrisa, la más sincera que he visto en ella y ahora yo la compartía

—Estoy segura de que esta vez no ocupo practicar pues acabe con quien me dio lecciones—dije de puntas para ponerme cerca de mi ex-mejor amiga pero no importa porque ahora besaré la cara de mi amante— Y eso es porque estamos destinadas a estar juntas por siempre, Fate-chan

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos! ¡Y feliz año nuevo lectores! ¡Cuidense :)!**


End file.
